Don't Say Goodbye
by Cherry Romancer
Summary: Last chapter! Just a little wrap-up. r&r Lemon first and last chapters!
1. Default Chapter

"Don't Say Goodbye"  
  
By: Cherry Romancer  
  
Cherry: Just a quick one-shot by yours truly. I had an inspiration and had to put it to good use.  
  
Yugi: (leans on the door and falls over) Hey! The door's not locked.  
  
Cherry: Yep. This time, you and Yami are free to come and go as you please.  
  
Yami and Yugi: (are gone before the sentence is finished)  
  
Cherry: Hmph. Well, anyway, here goes my story. And please note, it's rated R for a reason. If you don't like yaoi, or boy-to-boy loving, then I suggest you imitate Yugi and Yami and leave. This is slightly AU, with a reference to Forbidden Memories.  
  
####################################  
  
~Yugi's POV~  
  
It was almost midnight, but I could sleep. I didn't even bother to put on my pajamas. I just looked sadly at the golden pyramid that sat on my desk. The puzzle. My puzzle. His puzzle. The very item that had brought us together, and now was tearing us apart.  
  
Yami was leaving the next day. After tomorrow, we would more than likely never see each other again. He had to return to his own time, and now that we had all the Millennium Items, he could.  
  
It was all because of the damned puzzle that was sitting on my desk. That horrible, ugly, wonderful, beautiful item that had allowed Yami and I to meet, and had caused so much else to happen to me. I hated the puzzle at that moment. I hated it with every fiber of my being. I would never see him again. That stupid puzzle was tearing him away from me forever. It was taking away the person I had fallen in love with.  
  
I had fallen in love with Yami a long time ago. There was just some special quality about him that had pulled me, and once I saw who he was, knew what sort of a person he was, I fell. I loved Yami with all of my heart and soul. Our connection allowed me to get to know more about him than even identical twins knew about each other. He was my heart, my soul, my Yami. There was nothing else to say to that, truly.  
  
While I was sitting there that night, glaring at the puzzle, he appeared beside me, sitting on my bed next to me. I guess he sensed my anguish and emerged out of concern, because the expression on his face was one of worry.  
  
"What troubles you, Aibou?" he asked me quietly. Oh Kami, that voice of his . . .  
  
"It's nothing, Yami," I replied, even though I could hear the waver in my voice and knew that he would pursue. Yami cared about me so . . .  
  
"Not very convincing, young one," he said, confirming my suspicions. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders in a comforting gesture. He was so warm . . .  
  
// Tell me what ails you, // he insisted through our link.  
  
I looked into his crimson eyes.  
  
I lost myself in those breathtaking ruby orbs.  
  
My love . . .  
  
My soul . . .  
  
My everything . . .  
  
My Yami . . .  
  
Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned up and kissed him, but not in the friendly way I had in the past.  
  
This kissed expressed all my love . . .  
  
It expressed my passion . . .  
  
It expressed my adoration . . .  
  
It expressed my sorrow . . .  
  
It expressed my despair . . .  
  
It expressed my broken heart . . .  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
He kissed me . . .  
  
My beloved Hikari actually kissed me . . .  
  
How long had I dreamed of it? How long had I wished that this beyond beautiful young man were mine? How long had I wanted to touch those beautiful lips with my own?  
  
And now it was happening . . .  
  
I would have returned his kiss, except one thing held me back from doing so.  
  
I could feel the pain in that kiss . . .  
  
This, then, was why he had been depressed the past few days. I was leaving the next day, and he didn't want me to go. I already knew he didn't want me to go, but I hadn't dared to hope that this was the reason.  
  
Yugi loved me . . .  
  
~Yugi's POV~  
  
When I pulled away from him, I saw the emotion in his eyes that for so long I had craved from him.  
  
It was love. He did love me.  
  
And I only found it out now . . .  
  
Why had I waited so long to tell him? It was because I was afraid of rejection. But now I could see by looking in his eyes that all of my fears were unjustified. The sheer intensity of his gaze told me he had felt that way about me for some time. I had waited too long to tell him. Now we couldn't be together the way we wanted to be.  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
We merely looked at each other for some time. I found myself drowning in the pools of his amethyst eyes. He was so beautiful. He was beyond beautiful. He was perfect. No. He was beyond even that. He was Yugi. And he loved me . . .  
  
I loved him so much, but after tomorrow, the chances were slim that we would ever meet again. I had promised myself that I would do everything in my power to return to him one day already, and now the strain on that self- made promise was greater. I could never break Yugi's heart like that, but leaving him would do just that. I never wanted to leave him, especially not now.  
  
Oh Ra, why does fate have to be so cruel?  
  
~Yugi's POV~  
  
I could see the pain in Yami's eyes. It was the same thing I was feeling. He was cursing destiny now as well. He wanted to stay. Tears began to stream down my face as I leaned up and kissed him again. This time, he kissed me back.  
  
His love, and his pain, went into the kiss. I reached up and touched his cheek with my hand, and felt the wet trail of tears. He was crying just as I was.  
  
By Kami, we loved each other so . . .  
  
If only I could go with him . . .  
  
I'd give up everything for him . . .  
  
The more I thought of these things, the more I needed to be close to him. I wanted some part of him to stay with me forever. I needed something of him to stay with me.  
  
I needed . . .  
  
I needed him . . .  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
Yugi suddenly intensified the kiss beyond what it was already. He pulled me deeper than I had dared to go. I felt something new from him.  
  
I had felt the love . . .  
  
I had felt the loss . . .  
  
Now I felt the lust . . .  
  
He wanted me. I could sense it.  
  
I wanted him too . . .  
  
I needed him . . .  
  
I returned the heat that Yugi had just put into the kiss. I let him know without words that I wanted and needed him.  
  
We broke apart for the necessity of air, though I must admit; at the moment, breathing seemed overrated. His normally lavender eyes had gone to a deep purple color with desire. I'm certain that my eyes were darkened just as his were. I came back down and sealed our lips together again, brushing my tongue against his lips, begging for entrance.  
  
He granted my wish.  
  
My Hikari tasted far better than I could have ever imagined. I knew he must taste sweet, but I never knew it would be this sweet. I could have melted into that kiss.  
  
It was at about this point that I noticed that my jacket had somehow disappeared without me realizing it, and so had his. Yugi's hands were now working on my neck belt. Incredible. I had never known that my Aibou could be so forward. He had always seemed so shy about such things, but now, he was making the first move.  
  
Not that I minded.  
  
I began to unfasten his identical neck belt. Before I could finish, though, Yugi pulled mine off and moved that delicious mouth of his to my now- exposed neck.  
  
Oh Gods . . .  
  
The sensations he arose in me from that simple touch . . .  
  
I almost lost bodily control just from that first kiss on my neck. It was at that moment that I knew exactly how wonderful making love to Yugi would be. I always knew it would be a one-of-a-kind experience, but I never expected . . .  
  
All coherent thoughts fled my mind as Yugi continued his ministrations.  
  
~Yugi's POV~  
  
He tasted so exquisite. I had never imagined anything like it. My heart started racing uncontrollably, and I felt suddenly a lot warmer as I heard Yami moan. His moan encouraged me to suck a little harder, to hear him moan a little louder.  
  
Oh, Kami, I was already addicted to that sound . . .  
  
I felt Yami remove my neck belt and then start to tug at my shirt. I pulled away just long enough for us to both remove our shirts, and then I returned to his neck.  
  
I was so glad that my grandpa was out of town for the week.  
  
I moved my hands to Yami's chest and brushed my fingers gently against those sensitive peaks. Yami instantly moaned and arched into my touch. Feeling bold, I moved my mouth down to his chest and sucked lightly.  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
Where in the Underworld did Yugi learn to do this?  
  
Who really cared?  
  
I knew I most certainly didn't.  
  
He sucked at my nipple, and drew forth a loud moan from my throat. Oh Gods, but it felt wonderful! I never wanted him to stop!  
  
My pants were starting to get tight . . .  
  
I felt my Aibou lightly push me backwards and we fell onto the bed we were sitting on. I didn't give a damn, just as long as he didn't stop.  
  
My pants grew tighter . . .  
  
~Yugi's POV~  
  
Damn these leather pants that I always insist on wearing!  
  
I wanted them off!!  
  
I wanted them off right now!!!  
  
But even more than that, I wanted Yami's pants off.  
  
I reached down to the button of his pants and undid them. Then I felt Yami unbutton my now-tight pants. We pulled them off of each other.  
  
And since it was leather we were wearing, that meant no underwear . . .  
  
I was awed when I saw the fully naked Yami. Perfection personified. That was what he was. He was the definition of perfection.  
  
I had stopped my suckling and only realized I was staring when I heard Yami chuckle.  
  
// Do you like what you see? // he asked me teasingly in my mind. Then he eyed me up and down, causing me to blush. // I most certainly do. //  
  
He saw that I was off guard, and he promptly took advantage of it by flipping me onto my back so that he was on top. Yami then started to kiss me all over my body.  
  
I did nothing to resist. I simply laid back and yielded to him.  
  
It felt so good . . .  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
He tasted too delicious.  
  
I had easily grown addicted to his sweet flavor.  
  
I wanted to taste more of him . . .  
  
And then I got a brilliant idea. I smirked.  
  
He should enjoy this.  
  
~Yugi's POV~  
  
I was curious when Yami smirked at me. My curiosity grew when he moved downwards. However, my curiosity was sated when I realized where he was headed.  
  
Oh Kami!! Oh Kami!!!  
  
Was he really going to?  
  
He was . . .  
  
And he did . . .  
  
And, OH KAMI, it felt so wonderful!!!!!!  
  
I had to force my body to calm itself, because I almost released into his mouth right away.  
  
My hips bucked of their own volition. He was so good . . .  
  
Yami suckled a bit harder, his tongue playing pure hell on my manhood. I was going to lose it. I was going to lose it very quickly if he kept on going like this!  
  
He showed no signs of relenting.  
  
He wanted me to lose it!  
  
A few seconds later, he was granted his wish.  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
He cried out with his release, screaming my name. By Ra, he tasted delicious! I was so addicted!  
  
I wanted to pleasure him more. I wanted to show him exactly how much I loved him. The problem was, in order to do that, I was going to have to hurt him.  
  
I looked up after he was finished coming. He never looked so lovely as he did at that moment. His eyes were closed as he lay gasping for air, his entire body glistening with sweat.  
  
The mere sight of him aroused me further than I already had been.  
  
I needed him so badly right at that moment, and if I was careful enough, it wouldn't hurt him very much . . .  
  
Careful to not swallow all of his essence, I used some of it to slick my fingers. I very carefully slid one finger into Yugi.  
  
~Yugi's POV~  
  
I was barely over my release when Yami placed one of his fingers inside of me. Oh, OH! I had never known pleasure like this! He had been careful enough to not hurt me.  
  
A second finger entered my body. It stung a little, but I didn't care. Hell, I had barely noticed.  
  
He began to move his fingers around inside of me, using a gentle scissoring motion to stretch my entrance. It hurt a little, but I wanted him so badly . . .  
  
Suddenly, Yami's fingers were gone and he was in top of me again. I felt the tip of him against my entrance. He hesitated, obviously out of concern of hurting me.  
  
My impatience got the better of me as I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him down. He filled me in one motion.  
  
And it hurt.  
  
Even though he had prepared me, it still hurt.  
  
But the thing was, the reason it hurt was a bit funny.  
  
Yami had underestimated his own size . . .  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
I saw pain pass over Yugi's face as he pulled me down into him. I had hurt my Hikari.  
  
But the next moment, I saw an odd amusement flicker in his eyes. He thought that something was funny about me hurting him that way? I didn't get the chance to ask what, though, as Yugi moved his hips and sent shockwaves of pleasure straight to my brain.  
  
All coherent thoughts left me. All that mattered was Yugi, and what we were doing together at that moment.  
  
I slowly began to move, though it took all my willpower not to go any faster right away. I wanted to do this right. I wanted to please Yugi. I was going to go slowly.  
  
No matter how much his tightness and hotness enticed me to move as fast as I could immediately . . .  
  
~Yugi's POV~  
  
He moved slowly.  
  
He moved too slowly.  
  
I wanted him to go faster, so I began to move faster myself, setting the pace a bit.  
  
I could tell I caught him off guard a little with my movement, but he quickly recovered and moved a little faster.  
  
Yami's fingers wrapped around my renewed arousal, and he began to stroke me in time with our movements.  
  
I had never known such a wonderful sensation! Each thrust only increased the pleasure, and even more so when the pace picked up.  
  
My release was going to happen soon.  
  
Very soon.  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
Yugi's muscles tightened around me, telling me he was close. I moved even faster and stroked even harder, trying to pull him over the edge.  
  
I succeeded.  
  
His cry was loud and sharp as he released between us, his seed covering our torsos. His muscles clenched around me, and I lost all control, depositing my seed deep within his body.  
  
I collapsed onto his body, gasping for air as he did the same. I very slowly pulled out of him and pulled him close to me, hugging him tightly.  
  
Though I now carried a piece of Yugi's soul with me, that didn't change what was going to happen the next day, and apparently my Aibou was thinking of the same thing, because tears started to stream down his face again and he cuddled closer.  
  
"Yugi, I . . ." he cut me off by placing his finger on my lips.  
  
"Don't say it, Yami-koi," he whispered. "Don't you dare say goodbye to me. If you do, I'll be forced to think about tomorrow, and just for right now, I want to forget. I want to pretend that tonight will last forever."  
  
I smiled at him. I wanted to pretend the exact same thing. I pulled the covers over our bodies and placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead.  
  
// Yugi-koi, I love you. // I said to him.  
  
/ I love you too, Yami-koi. / he replied.  
  
#####################################  
  
Cherry: I have never written anything like this before. This is also my first lemon, so be kind, and do not flame me. Please, review this story. Constrictive criticism is welcome, but not flames. All flames will be used to cook my hot dogs. See ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't Say Goodbye"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Cherry: So much for a one-shot. Oh well. I can't seem to write just one- shots. NO big deal though, as long as people enjoy the story. Just so you know, this chapter is in third person.  
  
####################################  
  
Three days.  
  
Three days that Yugi had spent without Yami.  
  
He had forgotten how lonely life could seem.  
  
Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Ryou had been extremely supportive of him those three days. They had all been thrown off balance when Yami and Yugi kissed each other goodbye in front of them, not caring what they thought, but once they got over their shock, they did everything they could to help Yugi deal with his separation anxiety. They were truly the best friends that Yugi could ever hope for.  
  
But that didn't change the fact that Yami was no longer with him, and probably never would be again.  
  
Yugi lay down on his bed that night, glad that his grandfather was coming home the next day. Sugoroku was always so great at making Yugi forget his problems. Yugi knew that he would eventually have to put this behind him and move on with his life . . .  
  
But just the thought of that made him want to vomit . . .  
  
Yugi despised the idea of life without Yami . . .  
  
Especially after that night . . .  
  
Yugi smiled to himself as he thought of the night before Yami left, the night he and Yami admitted their love and expressed it, and the night that Yugi had lost his virginity. Yami had been so gentle with him, so loving . . .  
  
So hot . . .  
  
So tantalizing . . .  
  
So incredible . . .  
  
Yugi was starting to get hot . . .  
  
Just remembering that night was making Yugi feel all hot and bothered. Yami's dark, lust filled eyes; his face; his mouth; his body . . .  
  
Yugi started to unbutton his shirt . . .  
  
Yami had been so gorgeous, far more gorgeous than Yugi could describe. His soft, delicious lips when they came down to kiss him . . .  
  
Yugi undid his pants . . .  
  
Yugi remembered the sound that Yami had made when Yugi had kissed his neck. It had been a sound that Yugi knew he would never have grown tired of hearing, and it had served to arouse Yugi . . .  
  
Yugi took off the rest of his clothes . . .  
  
Not too long after that, Yami had given Yugi oral pleasure. Oh, Kami, that had been . . . incredible . . .  
  
Yugi's hand moved downwards . . .  
  
Yugi wondered what he had tasted like to Yami. He knew that he couldn't have been half as delicious to Yami as Yami had been to him. He had tasted like . . . he couldn't even place the flavor. He just knew that he longed to taste it again . . .  
  
Yugi began to stroke his arousal . . .  
  
Yami had slipped two of his fingers inside of Yugi to prepare him for what was coming afterwards. When his fingers brushed against Yugi's inner walls, intense waves of pleasure such as he had never known had shot to Yugi's brain, temporarily preventing him from thinking or even breathing right . . .  
  
Yugi stroked harder and faster . . .  
  
The feel of Yami inside of him had been indescribable. It was something he wished to experience again . . .  
  
Harder . . .  
  
Yami's gentle movements . . .  
  
Faster . . .  
  
Yami's pleasurable touch when he stroked Yugi . . .  
  
Yugi moaned . . .  
  
The sensation of Yami releasing inside of him . . .  
  
More . . .  
  
Yami after he had released . . .  
  
Faster . . .  
  
His body covered in sweat . . .  
  
Harder . . .  
  
His gentle kisses . . .  
  
Oh! . . .  
  
His pleasing touches . . .  
  
So close . . .  
  
Him inside Yugi . . .  
  
Almost . . .  
  
Both of them reaching their peaks . . .  
  
. . .  
  
Yugi cried out as he released all over his hand. When he finally came back down to earth, he relaxed and let his mind drift to Yami again. If he was so in love with Yami that just a memory did this to him, he couldn't wait until Yami returned to him.  
  
That is . . . if he ever did . . .  
  
####################################  
  
Cherry: Well? Tell me, how did you like this little Yugi solo-erotic scene? I hope I did it right. Remember to review, constructive criticism welcome, flames used to start my barbeque. Got all that? Goodie! . . . It feels awfully lonely in here with Yugi and Yami. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't Say Goodbye"  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Cherry: Well, once again, I am probably going to be writing a long story. (sighs) I can't seem to do short, but I had an idea for this story that would have been a crime to let go to waste. But, if I am doing a multi- chapter story, I need some company. (pulls on the end of a rope, which is lassoed around Yugi and Yami)  
  
Yugi: You said we could come and go as we pleased!!!  
  
Cherry: That was before I decided to turn this into a longer story. (closes and locks the door) You're staying here like you always do.  
  
Yami: May Ra help our poor souls. (a thought occurs to him) Why am I in here? I'm not even going to be in this story a terrible lot, am I?  
  
Cherry: Not in person, but you will in memories.  
  
Yami: DAMN!  
  
###################################  
  
It had now been a month since Yami had left, and everyone noted a definite change in Yugi. He seemed to walk around in a constant depression, only briefly coming up for moments of cheerfulness when they told jokes.  
  
At school, bullies didn't even bother with him anymore because Yugi failed to respond nowadays. The small teen would just stand there while they harassed him, waiting for them to be finished, and then walk off as if nothing had happened. It was frustrating to them, so they just moved on to other targets.  
  
Yugi's friends and his grandfather did everything they could to drag Yugi out of his self-induced lonely bubble, but to no avail. Yugi would still go places when they asked him to come with them, but he just wasn't fun anymore, wasn't happy, and his teachers had called his grandpa more than once about a lack of attentiveness in class.  
  
They weren't the only ones who had noticed the change in Yugi, though . . .  
  
Kaiba had watched the boy's suffering the entire time, and he was greatly worried. The last thing he wanted to see was Yugi in pain of any kind. Kaiba had been in love with Yugi for a long time, but he hadn't acted upon it because he was a little afraid of how Yugi might react. But looking at Yugi now, if he didn't harbor an interest in him, he would just not respond, and that would be that. It would still hurt, but it was better than Yugi acting disgusted around Kaiba at the knowledge that he was gay.  
  
He didn't realize that Yugi was gay too . . .  
  
And that the next day's events would turn Yugi's world upside-down . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Yug!" Jounouchi called when he saw Yugi headed their way.  
  
"Hi," came Yugi's quiet response. Yugi's responses to people these days were always only as long as necessary.  
  
They looked at him sadly, looks that were completely lost on Yugi because his eyes were cast downwards. They were so worried about Yugi, but nothing they did seemed to work.  
  
"Come on, let's get to class before the bell rings," Ryou said. They all hurried down the hall, making it to class with plenty of time to spare.  
  
They all sat around Yugi's desk, but before any of them could strike up a conversation, a somewhat cool voice broke in.  
  
"Yugi, I need to talk to you for a moment," Kaiba said.  
  
Yugi blinked at him. Kaiba needed to talk to him? What about? He just knew that this had better not have to do with Duel Monsters . . .  
  
"What about?" Anzu said, seeing that Yugi was not going to answer.  
  
"None of your business," Kaiba answered. He returned his gaze to Yugi. "Will you come out into the hallway with me for a moment?"  
  
He turned and started walking, certain that Yugi would follow. When he looked to make sure, Yugi was still sitting at his desk. He came back over, gently pulled Yugi to his feet, and kept his hand on Yugi's arm to make sure he followed.  
  
Yugi remained silent and looked up at Kaiba, waiting for him to start speaking. Kaiba was unsure how to begin. He decided to start by asking Yugi about his depressed state; he was curious to know what could upset this cheerful individual so much that he would become this way.  
  
Yugi was surprised by Kaiba's question, and looked down, unsure how to respond. Even though Kaiba knew about Yami, he didn't know how Yugi felt about the former pharaoh. He therefore edited his answer.  
  
"Yami had to leave last month," he explained quietly. "He went back to his original time. I just really miss him, I guess. I forgot how lonely things can get without him."  
  
This answer was a half-truth. Yugi did miss Yami, and he had forgotten how lonely things were without him around, but he left out the extreme separation anxiety he was feeling and the way his heart was always wrenching in his chest because of Yami's absence. Yugi hurt so much that he couldn't begin to describe it.  
  
Kaiba looked at him with genuine concern. He thought he knew how close Yugi and Yami were; they were, after all, basically two halves of the same whole. This, then, would explain Yugi's sadness. Even though his friends were around him as much as they could be, he felt lonely . . .  
  
Kaiba grinned inwardly. This was the perfect time to tell Yugi how he felt. He could also try to fill that lonely hole in Yugi's heart.  
  
"Yugi, I can't exactly replace Yami, but I can try to help you through this tough time, if you'll let me," he started, hesitating a little at certain points.  
  
Yugi looked up at the young billionaire again. What did he mean? And what was with that tone of voice?  
  
Kaiba suddenly took hold of one of Yugi's hands gently with one of his own. Yugi was completely thrown. What was he doing?  
  
"Yugi, would . . ." Kaiba stopped, afraid of how the petite teen would react. But he would never know until he tried, so he continued, "Would you consider being my . . . my boyfriend?"  
  
Once he got it out, Kaiba wanted to take the words back. Kami, that was embarrassing!  
  
Yugi's already large eyes widened considerably. Kaiba was asking him to be his boyfriend?? But Yugi was in love with Yami, and he wanted to wait for him . . .  
  
But he also didn't want to hurt Kaiba . . .  
  
He didn't want to hurt the boy he had admired before Yami came along . . .  
  
He couldn't stand the thought of Kaiba being hurt because of him . . .  
  
Yugi suddenly realized that the feelings he'd had for Kaiba before me fell in love with Yami had died away. Oh Kami!! What was he going to do?  
  
Yugi lowered his eyes to the floor, and Kaiba perceived it as rejection. His shoulders slumped and he looked suddenly hurt.  
  
"That's okay, Yugi," he said quietly. "I didn't really expect you to want to. I just thought it was better to try . . ."  
  
He turned and started back for the classroom when he heard behind him a quiet, "I'll think about it."  
  
He brought his eyes back to Yugi, who was staring determinedly at the floor, his cheeks a bright red.  
  
Kaiba was shocked. Yugi had said he'd consider it? Kaiba's heart swelled. This meant that he at least had a chance! Feeling considerably happier, he went back into class.  
  
Yugi, meanwhile, was in shock of his answer. What was the matter with him? He had told Kaiba he'd consider going out with him when he wanted to wait for Yami! Why had he done that?  
  
Yugi reentered class just before the bell rang, sitting down at his desk and not answering his friends' questions about what he and Kaiba had been talking about. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts.  
  
Yami . . .  
  
Kaiba . . .  
  
Yugi had feelings for both . . .  
  
His feelings for Yami were so much stronger . . .  
  
But chances were slim that he'd return . . .  
  
And Kaiba was here with him now . . .  
  
Yugi was at a crossroads . . .  
  
{Yami, I wish you could help me. I don't know what to do!} he thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
5,000 years in the past, where Yami and Jono had just rescued Teana from Heishin, the young pharaoh suddenly felt an extremely faint wave of confusion and pain. He raised his head.  
  
"What's the matter Yami?" Jono asked.  
  
"Yugi . . ." was all Yami said.  
  
####################################  
  
Cherry: How do you like that, hm?  
  
Yugi: Me and Kaiba? Are you kidding?  
  
Cherry: You'll see.  
  
Yami: Review quick so that she'll write more. I want to know what she's got scheming.  
  
Cherry: (evil laugh) 


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't Say Goodbye"  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Cherry: My creativity with this story just keeps flowing! I don't know why, but this one is pouring out of me faster than ay of my other stories!  
  
Yugi: . . .  
  
Yami: Why is it Aibou?  
  
Yugi: I don't know . . . I just think that the idea of me being in love with two people is a bit ridiculous . . .  
  
Cherry: My story! My rules! I am the ultimate dictator in this fanfiction!  
  
Yugi: . . .  
  
####################################  
  
Yugi sat down under a tree during lunch that day. He didn't feel especially hungry, and after assuring his friends that he was alright and that he just needed to think (a story that they weren't to eager to believe), he got some time alone.  
  
~Yugi, would you consider being my boyfriend?~  
  
A long while back, Yugi would have been out of his skin at those words with joy. From the time he first laid eyes on Kaiba, he'd had a monster crush on him. Yugi always thought that Kaiba was remarkable, especially because he was able to get top grades in school and at the same time run a large corporation like Kaiba Corp. Plus, unlike most others, Yugi could see under the icy veil Kaiba always wore to the good heart within. He had always longed to go out with Kaiba . . .  
  
Until he met Yami . . .  
  
Yami was utterly desirable. He was strong, he believed in himself, and in Yugi, and up until he had to leave, was always there when Yugi needed him, more than even Jounouchi was. There was also the little fact of him already being involved with Yami . . .  
  
But, Yami was gone . . .  
  
Yugi groaned and put his head down on his arms, which were folded across his knees. Why did he keep reminding himself of that? It hurt to think of that! But still . . .  
  
Yugi shook his head. No! He wasn't going to betray Yami! He loved Yami! Deeply, truly, madly loved Yami!!  
  
Kaiba . . .  
  
He'd be hurt . . .  
  
Yugi absolutely hated being responsible for anyone's pain.  
  
But then, if he did go out with Kaiba, and Yami came back, then Yami would be hurt . . .  
  
Should he?  
  
Could he?  
  
Would he?  
  
He . . .  
  
He wanted to . . .  
  
Yugi did want to . . .  
  
Go out with Kaiba . . .  
  
But he wanted to be with Yami . . .  
  
Finally, it was too much for him, and Yugi began to cry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yami's head snapped up. The pain and confusion he had felt faintly had just grown stronger. Something had to be really wrong with Yugi if he could feel it through time!  
  
Jono looked at his friend. Him, Yami, and Teana were all at the hidden duel grounds now, which was the only place that was safe from Heishin. This was the second time that Yami had reacted to what seemed to be nothing at all.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
Teana looked at him too, concerned.  
  
Yami shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm just wondering how Yugi is doing."  
  
"Yugi?" Teana said. "That boy you told us about?"  
  
"Yes, him," Yami answered. "I'm a bit worried about him."  
  
"Don't," Jono said. "From what you've told us, this Yugi kid can take care of himself."  
  
Yami nodded and returned his eyes to the cards in his hands, but his mind was still 5,000 years into the future. His little koi was suffering greatly, and Yami was unable to do anything about it from here. Yugi meant more to him than anything else; he would have gladly relinquished his responsibilities to return to the side of his little Hikari, but that sort of magic required all seven Millennium Items, and Heishin still possessed four of them.  
  
Damned fucking fate!!!  
  
He wanted Yugi!!!!  
  
He longed to be with Yugi again!!!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi raised his head from his knees. He felt a faint wave of anger and bitterness that he knew wasn't coming from himself.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
He could still feel Yami's emotions if Yami felt them strongly enough! Yugi then did something he hadn't done without forcing it for a month.  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
Ryou, who just happened to be passing by, saw this and felt his heart lighten considerably. Yugi had just smiled without forcing himself to! This was great news. It meant that the small duelist was starting to come out of his depression!  
  
Deciding to investigate for himself, Ryou came over to Yugi.  
  
"Hi Yugi!" he said. "What's going on?"  
  
He sat down right next to him, noting how Yugi didn't lose the small smile on his face. It took him a moment to realize, however, that Yugi had no inkling that he was there. Rolling his eyes in amusement, Ryou gently tapped Yugi on the shoulder, causing the young boy to jump.  
  
Yugi turned to see Ryou sitting right next to him and wondered how long the white-haired teen had been there. "Sorry Ryou. I guess I was busy thinking . . ." Yugi began.  
  
"And smiling," Ryou interrupted. Seeing Yugi's surprised look, he continued, "I was just walking by and I saw you sitting here, smiling about something. It's been a while since you smiled without making yourself, so what's got you cheered up?"  
  
Yugi put his chin on his knees.  
  
"Just know, I sensed something from Yami," he explained.  
  
To say that Ryou was surprised would be an understatement. "You mean that he's back?"  
  
"Iie, iie, nothing like that. I'd be jumping for joy if he was. But I can still sense his emotions and stuff from his time. Do you get what that means?"  
  
"Uh, no, not exactly," Ryou admitted.  
  
"It means I'll know what's going on with him," Yugi explained happily. "I won't be completely without him after all!"  
  
"That's fantastic Yugi!" Ryou said happily. "You'll always be connected to the one you love in some way!"  
  
One you love . . .  
  
At that, Yugi's face fell.  
  
Kaiba . . .  
  
Even being able to sense Yami didn't solve this problem . . .  
  
Alarmed by the downfall of Yugi's expression, Ryou asked, "What's the matter? Is there something you're not telling me about?"  
  
"There's something I'm telling no one about," Yugi admitted. "I wouldn't even tell Yami if I could." He hid his face again. "I just need to think for a while."  
  
Taking the hint, Ryou got up and left. Yugi's momentary cheerfulness was a good sign, but whatever it was he was hiding was going to keep him in that state for a while.  
  
Ryou sighed. He was worried about his friend; he always worried about Yugi. Ryou had the tiniest crush on Yugi, but only a tiny one. He just hoped that Yugi would be okay.  
  
####################################  
  
Yugi: Ryou too? What the?  
  
Cherry: Sit back and relax, folks, because this roller coaster is just getting started! I'm not done with you yet, Yugi! By the time I'm done, we may very well have a hexagon!  
  
Yami: Isn't this a bit much though?  
  
Cherry: Maybe, but I like overkill. Anyways, review please, and tell me if I'm going overboard! See ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't Say Goodbye"  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Cherry: I have a few things to say to everyone.  
  
Yami: Here we go.  
  
Yugi: (plugs his ears)  
  
Cherry: First of all, that really was my first lemon. I guess that I've just read so many that I really picked up on what to write, but I still think I did a semi-poor job on it. I've read much, MUCH better. Second of all, I was exaggerating when I said that it would become a hexagon. I simply meant that things would become complicated, and who doesn't like a complicated romance story? Third, insofar as the Yugi and Yami separation, I have very special plans. (evil laugh)  
  
Yugi: (thinking to Yami) Is she done? Can I unplug my ears now?  
  
Yami: (nods at Yugi) Okay, if you're finished with your little explanation, I think that these people have waited long enough for the chapter.  
  
Cherry: What? Oh! Right! Gomen! All right. Let's go then!  
  
Yugi: (unplugs his ears)  
  
####################################  
  
~Yugi's POV~  
  
Late . . .  
  
It was very late . . .  
  
I should've been asleep . . .  
  
But my mind wouldn't stop churning . . .  
  
I just couldn't stop thinking about what Kaiba had said to me that morning. He had thrown me side-glances all since after he said it, not even bothering to be inconspicuous about it. He really wanted me to say yes . . .  
  
And I wasn't 100% sure I wanted to say no.  
  
Despite the fact the he tries to hide it, Kaiba is honestly a kind person. He's also a very strong one, someone who will do anything to protect someone he cares about; that much is obvious from the ferocity with which he protects Mokuba. He is also extraordinarily good-looking, with his ice- blue eyes, his dark brown hair, and his well-built body. He just needs to learn how to honestly smile . . .  
  
I'd love to be the one to teach him how . . .  
  
I sat right up in bed. I couldn't believe that thought had just crossed my mind! Unreal! I really had lost my "innocence" when Yami and I made love. I knew it because the method I was imagining to teach Kaiba how to smile was . . .  
  
Better put that one into my secret box of ideas best left unexplored.  
  
Although I wouldn't mind exploring that one . . .  
  
I shook my head. Stop it Moto! You're going to wait for Yami! You love Yami! He's your koibito! That's why you gave him what could only be given to one person - your innocence! You gave Yami your virginity, and it was because you want to be only his forever in mind, body, heart, and soul!  
  
But still . . .  
  
Kaiba . . .  
  
Damn it!! I was so confused! My feelings for Kaiba never did truly leave me, which is why I could never bring myself to resent Kaiba, even after all he's put me and my friends through. And now that I know how he feels about me . . .  
  
Who is it that I really want to be with?  
  
Yami?  
  
Kaiba?  
  
I don't even know the answer to that one myself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Kaiba closed his laptop, finally finishing all of his work for the day. Mokuba had long since gone to bed, and so had the maids and butlers. He stood up from his desk, stretching stiff muscles, and changed into his dark blue silk pajamas. (A/n: Kaiba in silk. [drools]) As soon as he was in bed, his thoughts drifted to a certain amethyst-eyed chibi tenshi that had his, Kaiba's, heart wrapped around his little finger. Kaiba allowed a smile to grace his face, something he never did in front of people.  
  
"Yugi's such a loving person," he thought. "I don't know if he's really seriously considering my offer or if he just said that so he wouldn't hurt me, but either way . . ."  
  
Kaiba's thoughts drifted as he imagined what he would like to do with little Yugi. Kaiba had always thought that the petite teenager was remarkably beautiful, and incredibly sexy. From the time he realized how important Yugi was to him, Kaiba had indulged himself with erotic fantasies about Yugi and himself together at night, clasping each other in their arms, bodies glistening with sweat, and both being very out of breath. More than once, those thoughts had driven Kaiba to pleasure himself because of his deep love and deep lust for Yugi.  
  
He seriously prayed that Yugi had been serious when he said he would consider going out with Kaiba. He wanted nothing more these days than to be with Yugi, to help take away the pain that now burned within his heart from missing his darker half.  
  
How much he loved the little Hikari . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ryou lay awake in bed that night, concerned about Yugi. Even though he had seen him smile a real smile for the first time in a month, Yugi had gone straight back into his pit of gloom after lunch. It caused Ryou a great deal of concern.  
  
And what was really strange was the way Kaiba kept looking at him . . .  
  
Ryou was positive that whatever was bothering Yugi now had to do with the young billionaire. Ryou frowned. He'd had a fair grudge against Kaiba ever since Duelist Kingdom. The pain he'd caused Yugi to go through by having to fight Yami . . .  
  
Ryou had come dangerously near letting Bakura loose on Kaiba because of that . . .  
  
Even if he hadn't had a crush on Yugi, he was very protective of the frail boy, just as the rest of their friends were. Yugi always tried to convince them that they didn't need to protect him as much as they did, but Ryou knew better. Being a victim of some bullying himself, Ryou knew what sort of damage Yugi needed protection from.  
  
He sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Yugi's depression had done one good thing; it had driven the bullies to new prey. But still, psychological pain was far more damaging than physical pain. After all, a doctor could treat physical injuries, and they would be gone in a few days. Emotional wounds took years o heal, if they did at all.  
  
Ryou rolled over in bed, looking out his window. He wanted Yugi to be himself again, that happy and innocent individual that seemed to feel it was his responsibility to make sure that everyone around him was happy, and the strong-willed and determined boy that would do anything to help the people he loved.  
  
There was a reason Ryou had a slight crush on Yugi . . .  
  
Rolling over in bed again, an unpleasantly familiar voice rang in his head.  
  
// Is that shrimp worth losing sleep over? Your constant tossing and turning is keeping me awake! //  
  
Ryou ignored Bakura and attempted to get some sleep.  
  
####################################  
  
Cherry: Hee hee! I'm having so much fun!! This story is really fun!!  
  
Yugi: Well, I'm glad you're enjoying writing it. (thinks: I'm going to regret saying that.)  
  
Cherry: Oh, thank you Yugi-kun! Thank you so much!! (bear hugs Yugi)  
  
Yugi: ACK! YAMI!!  
  
Yami: (attempts to pry Yugi out of Cherry's grip) While I'm busy trying to save my Aibou, please remember to review! 


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't Say Goodbye"  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Cherry: Gomen ne, minna, for the long time between updates! I've been having trouble coming up with any ideas.  
  
Yugi: Can we start the story?  
  
Yami: Just as long as you keep writing it, I don't think anyone will mind.  
  
Yugi: Can we start the story?  
  
Cherry: I hope so Yami.  
  
Yugi: CAN WE START THE STORY???  
  
####################################  
  
Yugi's mind was extremely fuzzy when he woke up the next morning. He hadn't gotten to sleep until after midnight, and then he'd had odd dreams that alternated between Kaiba and Yami. Yugi sighed.  
  
"I really need to decide. I can't keep dwelling on this."  
  
Yugi started to get out of bed when he felt something strange. He pulled back the covers and immediately blushed scarlet.  
  
"Oh man! I had a wet dream!"  
  
Yugi quickly changed his clothes and stripped the bed of its sheets, knowing he needed to rush and get this stuff into the laundry before he got out of the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jounouchi rushed to meet his friends, having woken up late. They were going to be late to class if he wasn't there within the next three minutes. The first thing that he noticed, when he spotted his friends waiting for him outside, was Yugi staring into space. This wasn't unusual for him as of late, but there was a different look on his face this time. Usually, Yugi wore a look of longing when he was daydreaming, but now, he looked fairly determined about something, as though he had come to a decision of some kind.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu minna!" Jou called. "Let's hurry or we're going to be late!"  
  
They ran as quickly as they could, Yugi only barely managing to keep up, being so short and being preoccupied with his thoughts. On his way to school, he had made his choice. He wasn't sure it was the right one, but he felt that for now it was best.  
  
He just hoped he was right . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaiba walked casually past Yugi during lunch that day, watching the boy discreetly out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't spoken to Yugi at all during the day, but from the glances the little Hikari kept shooting him, Kaiba was willing to bet that he had reached a decision. He just needed to wait until Yugi was ready to tell him.  
  
Yugi, realizing that Kaiba was walking by called out to him. Kaiba responded, joining the small boy under the tree he liked to sit under while eating. They were silent for a while before Kaiba finally asked what Yugi wanted.  
  
Yugi gulped. He had to tell Kaiba. "Well, Kaiba, I thought about your offer all day yesterday and last night too . . ." Yugi trailed off.  
  
"And?" Kaiba prompted, throwing patience to the winds.  
  
"Well, I decided . . . anou . . . I . . ."  
  
Ryou and Jounouchi chose that moment to walk by, going unnoticed by the two duelists.  
  
"I decided to accept. I want to go out with you," Yugi rushed out.  
  
Kaiba, Ryou, and Jou froze.  
  
####################################  
  
Cherry: Sorry about the short chapter! I can't squeeze out any more!!  
  
Yugi: (is madly embarrassed about the first part of the chapter)  
  
Yami: Why'd you even put that in?  
  
Cherry: Just because I could.  
  
Yugi: (through his embarrassment) Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't Say Goodbye"  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Cherry: (grins) Well, here's the next part of my little story! I bet that a lot of people are wondering why I had Yugi accept.  
  
Yugi: I'm wondering about that myself.  
  
Yami: So am I.  
  
Cherry: Well, too bad! If I told you, it'd ruin the story! I have a big thing planned, though some of you may have already guessed. Meh. That's enough of me babbling. Next chapter!  
  
####################################  
  
Ryou and Jou turned to stare at the pair of them shamelessly, but since they were behind them, neither Yugi nor Kaiba saw them. Ryou was in complete shock.  
  
"Yu-Yugi and Kaiba?" he thought. "Those two? Together?"  
  
Jou was also thinking along those lines.  
  
"Yugi and Kaiba together? That ain't right! I can't believe that the guy I like is . . ." Jou's thoughts trailed off as Kaiba began talking.  
  
"You want to?" Kaiba asked quietly. "I was half-expecting you to say no."  
  
"So was I," Yugi thought, though he was careful to not say anything out loud. He didn't want Kaiba to know that . . .  
  
{Yami!}  
  
Yugi felt a nasty twang of pain, but didn't let it show on his face. Instead, he just smiled embarrassedly at Kaiba.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I've always wondered what it would be like to go out with the most sought-after guy in school," he said shyly. This at least was one hundred percent true. Yugi had always been curious about what it might be like to date Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba grinned, then reached over and gently grasped Yugi's chin.  
  
"Just as I've wondered about what this might be like," he said softly. He then leaned over and kissed Yugi tenderly, catching the small teen off guard, as well as their two spectators.  
  
Ryou just about doubled over from shock, and Jou felt like a dagger had just been plunged and twisted into his heart. They both left quietly, hoping that Kaiba and Yugi would not notice that they'd ever been there.  
  
Yugi, after getting over the initial shock, began to respond to Kaiba, opening his mouth when Kaiba pressed his tongue against his lips. Kaiba began to explore the recesses of Yugi's oral cavity, his tongue running along Yugi's teeth and then stroking Yugi's tongue. After a minute the two engaged in a struggle for dominance, which ended with the brunette winning. Kaiba then deepened the kiss even further, if possible, and then his hands found their way up Yugi's shirt, seeking out his nipples. That was when Yugi broke the kiss and pulled Kaiba's hands away.  
  
"Kaiba! What are you doing?" Yugi said, surprised and slightly frightened by Kaiba's less-than-modest actions. Was that all Kaiba wanted from him?  
  
Kaiba, meanwhile, was mentally kicking himself for letting his hormones take him over for a minute. That was just great. Now Yugi would think that Kaiba only wanted him for sex, and that was far from the truth.  
  
He'd best apologize if he didn't want Yugi to believe that he was thought of as a sex toy . . .  
  
"Gomen ne, Yugi," he said. "I didn't mean to. I guess that my hormones just got the better of me for a moment."  
  
Yugi blushed at the word "hormones," something that Kaiba found very amusing. The little one was so shy . . .  
  
Kaiba went from amusement to frustration and about half a second, because the bell chose that moment to ring.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yami, Jono, and Teana stood together triumphantly, looking at the six shimmering golden item that lay before them. Yami was the happiest of all. All there was left to get was Heishin's item, and then he would be defeated and Yami could return to Yugi!  
  
Jono smiled at his pharaoh friend. "I'll bet that you can't wait until you beat the stuffing out of the Heishin creep," he said.  
  
Yami grinned at him. "You're right about that. I won't lie. I can wait to get the last item so that I can return to Yugi's side and be with him again."  
  
Teana sighed. "Do you really have to, though?" she asked. Her tone of voice broke Yami's heart. She sounded so despondent. "Why can't you just stay here with us? With me?"  
  
Yami looked down out of guilt. He knew perfectly well what sort of feelings Teana held for him, but he couldn't return her feelings because he was in love with Yugi. He also felt bad about voluntarily leaving his friends again, but he couldn't bear the thought of living his life with his little Hikari.  
  
Yami looked at Teana, knowing that what he was about to say would break her heart, but also knowing that he had to say it.  
  
"Teana, I do have to. I made a promise that I would do everything in my power to come back. I have no intention of breaking that promise. My word has always been my bond." He looked her straight in the eye to make sure he had her complete attention. "Please understand Teana. I would never wish to do anything to hurt you, but I can't stay here and be the person I was, because I'm not that person anymore. I'm not the man that you fell in love with anymore . . ."  
  
He allowed the sentence to trail off, not wanting to go any further. Teana was looking at him with heartbroken, tear-filled eyes, but she was trying to smile at him.  
  
"It's okay Yami," she said, her voice hurtful. "I would never ask you to pretend to be something you're not, and don't think that I haven't noticed the change in you. I had just hoped . . ."  
  
She stopped and turned her face away from Yami. The two of them remained silent until Jono cleared his throat, breaking the tension.  
  
"Listen, we still have a long way to go before anyone is safe. We still have to worry about getting that last item away from Heishin."  
  
Luckily, that was the right thing to say, for Teana and Yami were able to shelve their emotional angst and focus on the task at hand.  
  
That focus lasted only about a minute for Yami because he felt . . .  
  
PAIN!!  
  
A sharp lance of pain shot straight through to his core. He just about doubled over. That had been so strong, so sharp, that it was almost as if Yugi was standing right next to him.  
  
But, if Yami felt it that acutely, then what in the world was his Aibou going through?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaiba was really showing Yugi a good time. They had gone to the movies to see a film Yugi had been dying to see, then they went to a great restaurant for dinner, and now they were just strolling through the park together. Yugi should have been having a great time . . .  
  
{Yami!}  
  
His heart kept on screaming at him that this was wrong, that it should have been Yami standing next to him instead. A part of him wholeheartedly agreed, but Yugi just couldn't forget his feelings for Kaiba.  
  
And that was the only thing that was stopping him from telling Kaiba that he wanted to go home . . .  
  
Kaiba, though, had noticed how distant he was being. At first, he had just attested it to his recent depression, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was much more than that. However, he said nothing, not being very experienced with comforting people. Instead, he just softly squeezed Yugi's hand, letting him know that he was willing to listen.  
  
Yugi looked up at Kaiba and saw the taller teen look down at him, his eyes filled with love.  
  
Yugi had been hurting all night long, but never so sharply as when he saw the look of sincere love in Kaiba's eyes.  
  
Now he really didn't know what to do . . .  
  
#####################################  
  
Cherry: All those who hate me for this chapter raise your hands!  
  
Yami: I'm pretty sure no one will hate you.  
  
Cherry: I'm pretty sure they will. I love to do this! I love it when my readers hate me. It means I'm doing a good job.  
  
Yugi: (thinks to Yami) Don't argue Yami. Just smile and nod.  
  
Cherry: Please, remember to review! Oh and before I forget, I wanted to ask all reviewers to vote on who Jounouchi should be in live with. I left that open because I couldn't decide. Let me know in your reviews! Later much! 


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't Say Goodbye"  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Cherry: (hides behind Yami) You'll protect me from the angry readers who have been waiting for updates, right?  
  
Yugi: Oh, come on Cherry. It's not your fault your computer broke!  
  
Cherry: I know, but still . . .   
  
Yami: Grow up, stop sniveling, and do the chapter!  
  
Cherry: (gets mad) Don't talk to me like that Yami!!! I don't care if you are a pharaoh!!!  
  
Yugi: (sensing the continuation of the ongoing war) Chapter start!  
  
####################################  
  
Jounouchi stared at his telephone that night, seriously considering calling Yugi. He knew that Yugi would definitely be home by now (Yugi had told his friends he had plans that night, and Jou made a guess at what those plans were), but he was having a difficult time mustering the courage. He'd never been afraid to call Yugi before, but that was before he accepted Kaiba as his boyfriend.   
  
Think about that made Jou scowl deeply.  
  
"I'm Yugi's best friend! I've always been the one who was there for him! What the hell could be possibly see in that asshole Kaiba? Is Yugi warped?" he fumed to himself. Then he sighed. "I want Yugi to like me that way . . ."  
  
Jou had been crazy about Yugi ever since they became friends. At first, it was in a friendly way, but as time went on, Jou began to realize that his feelings of friendship were transforming into feelings of love. He snorted in sudden amusement.  
  
"At least Kaiba has good taste . . ." he thought bitterly. "But what am I going to do? I could barely stand being around Yugi before, but now it'll be ten times worse, knowing that he's going out with the one guy I can't stand to be in the same room with!!"  
  
Jou sighed as he laid down on his bed, pondering his next move. It sucked being in love with your best friend . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tears . . .  
  
He had to stop them . . .  
  
He had to stop crying . . .  
  
He couldn't make himself stop . . .  
  
Yugi's eyes were a good bit red and puffy. He'd been crying ever since he got home from his date with Kaiba.   
  
No. That wasn't true. He'd been crying since before he got home. The reason he had come home earlier than planned was because he'd been unable to prevent himself from breaking down. On their way out of the park, Yugi had just broken down and started weeping uncontrollably. He knew that he had scared the living daylights out of Kaiba, who had brought him back to the limo and offered to take Yugi to a doctor if he was feeling sick or something, but he had been completely unable to stop the torrent that poured from his very soul.  
  
Yugi knew that he had made a mistake. He loved Yami more than humanly conceivable. What is the world had he been thinking, accepting Kaiba's offer?   
  
He knew exactly what he'd been thinking.  
  
He thought that maybe Kaiba could make his pain go away, or at least lessen. In a sense, Yugi had been trying to replace Yami with Kaiba. There was just one little problem with that.  
  
Kaiba was not now, nor would he ever be, Yami.  
  
Yugi needed to talk to someone. Collecting himself, he picked up the phone. He knew just who he could call.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What the hell? Who would be calling at this time of night?" Jou grumbled as his phone rang. He was trying to figure out whether or not to call Yugi, and now his damned phone had to go and ring.  
  
He received a fair shock when he heard the voice on the other end.  
  
"Jounouchi?" Yugi said softly.  
  
"Yug?" Jou replied. "Something the matter? You never call this late?"  
  
"I hope I didn't wake you up or anything, but I really need to talk to someone, and I didn't know who else I could call."  
  
"Okay, what's the matter?"  
  
Jou was worried. Yugi was not one to burden others with his problems, so the fact that he was calling Jou about one had him scared.  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Yugi poured out everything, from the night he'd slept with Yami to his date with Kaiba.  
  
". . .and I know I was wrong to go out with Kaiba, but like I said, I do have some feelings for him, and I didn't want to hurt him, and, oh, I don't know what to do!" Yugi finished, crying once again. "I can't handle it! I can't!"  
  
Jou was near ready to keel over and die. He had never heard such a complicated situation. He didn't know how Yugi had been able to handle it so far; he would have caved in the first second! "Yug, I don't know what to tell you. I have no idea how you can deal with this situation," Jounouchi answered honestly. He heard sniffles on the other end of the line.  
  
"I didn't really expect that you would, Jou," Yugi said. "I just couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to talk to someone, and you're my best friend after all."  
  
Jounouchi felt a sting in his heart.  
  
"Yeah. I'm always there for you when you need me. I just wish that there was some way I could help you."  
  
"You've already helped me a lot by just listening to me. Thanks. You're the greatest friend I've ever had."  
  
Another sting.  
  
"Thanks Yugi. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Jounouchi hung up the phone. Yugi was much further beyond his reach than he thought. Jounouchi had at least thought that if he could get Yugi to realize how much he cared about the chibi hikari, then maybe he would stand a chance, but now that he knew that Yugi was so wildly in love with Yami that he'd slept with him, something he'd vowed to never do until he found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, then Jounouchi knew that letting Yugi know that he was in love with him would only serve to make his best buddy uncomfortable around him, and that was something he would not do to Yugi, much less to himself. The embarrassment would be to great.  
  
Jou flopped onto his back. No matter how much he wished it, he would never have Yugi Moto's heart.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kaiba sat awake for nearly the entire night, trying to figure out what it was that could have caused his chibi ichi to break down in such a manner. Yugi had just dropped to his knees covered his face with his hands, and started sobbing. Kaiba had wanted to take him to see someone, maybe a doctor or suchlike, but Yugi had insisted that he be taken home.   
  
The image of Yugi crying his soul out, pain clearly evident in his eyes, was one that Kaiba was not going to be able to get out of his mind very quickly.  
  
He loved Yugi. He loved him so very deeply. And he could tell that Yugi liked some to some extent.  
  
Then why had he had the feeling all night long that Yugi was wishing that he, Kaiba, were someone else?  
  
####################################  
  
Cherry: Oh the joy of being able to write my stories again! I'm filled with happiness, that I am!  
  
Yami: (clearly wants to yell at Cherry)  
  
Yugi: You know what? I'm thinking that an isolation chamber would be good right now.  
  
Yami: For whom, Aibou? Her, or me?  
  
Yugi: FOR ME!! I CAN'T TAKE THE ARGUING!!!  
  
Cherry: Calmness, Yugi! This isn't at all like you! (grins at the faintly embarrassed Yugi) You all know by now! Review my story and tell me what you think!! 


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't Sat Goodbye"  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Cherry: (throws a mini party) I've updated!! Celebrate!!!  
  
Yugi: (cheers jubilantly) One step closer to freedom!!  
  
Yami: (hugs Yugi) Aibou, it's only a matter of time before we're free!!  
  
Yugi: I know, mou hitori no boku! I'm so happy!!  
  
Cherry: Err, you two do realize that I can hear every word you're saying, right?  
  
Yami: Why would we care?  
  
Cherry: (sighs) Never mind. You just ruined my mood, that you did. Let's just start the chapter then.  
  
####################################  
  
Yami was near collapse. That final duel with Seth had been difficult, far more difficult than any other duel he'd ever been in. (A/n: Bear with me if this is wrong. I never got to actually finish the game, but I did get that far, so let's pretend that he's the final opponent.) It had been worth it, however. He now had all of the Millennium Items, he country was free, and everyone was safe. Teana and Jono had mixed feelings about this, though. They both knew that since everyone was safe and the threat was gone from their world forever, Yami would be returning to the time he had been in before with the young boy who seemed to be his motivation.  
  
Teana was especially torn. She was still in love with the great pharaoh, but she wanted nothing less than his happiness, so even though it hurt, she would be right there smiling when he left, even if she felt like collapsing into tears.  
  
Yami was aware of the feelings of both of his friends, of course, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to care as much as he knew he should have. All he cared about was the fact that he had kept his promise to himself. He was finally, after all this time, going to be reunited with his Aibou!  
  
~*~*~  
  
At school the next day, Yugi avoided Kaiba like mad, to the point where he was being blatant about it. He just couldn't face the young CEO. He didn't love Kaiba the way he thought he had, but he couldn't bring himself to break up with him after only one date. Yugi absolutely felt like dirt. He couldn't make himself do what he knew he had to. He couldn't make himself break up with Kaiba, so he figured that if he didn't see the young billionaire, then there would be minimal problems.  
  
It worked until Kaiba caught up with him after school . . .  
  
Yugi was trying to slip out of school before he could be caught by anyone, but apparently Kaiba had thought of that and was waiting for him by the door.  
  
"Damn," Yugi swore under his breath. Fortunately Kaiba didn't catch it.  
  
"Yugi, I've been looking for you all day," Kaiba said. "I noticed you avoiding me. What's the matter?"   
  
Yugi seemed to decide that the floor tiles were absolutely fascinating.  
  
"Yugi, what happened on our date yesterday?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Ryou and Jounouchi, who happened to be walking nearby, quickly hid when they heard this. (A/n: They pop up a lot, don't they? And they're always together.)  
  
"W-what are you t-talking about?" Yugi stuttered.  
  
"Yugi, you broke down crying during our date for what seemed to be no reason at all. What's wrong with you?" Kaiba stated bluntly.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened and he barely contained the gasp that almost escaped him. How much was Yugi hurting anyway?  
  
"I . . . I . . ." Yugi muttered.  
  
This was it . . .  
  
"Yes?" Kaiba pressed. "You what?"  
  
//Aibou!//  
  
Yugi's head snapped up.  
  
/Mou hitori no boku?/  
  
//Hai! It's me Aibou! I'm in the park!//  
  
Yugi's face broke into the biggest, brightest smile that any of them had seen since before Yami left.  
  
"I have to go!" Yugi said before running at top speed past Kaiba and nearly running over Jounouchi.  
  
"Hi and bye you two!" Yugi called as he rushed past. The three confused teenagers took one look at each other before hurrying after Yugi.  
  
"What just happened?" Jou wondered.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine mutt." (A/n: Take a guess who said that.)  
  
"Kaiba . . ."  
  
"Not now you two!" Ryou interrupted, effectively halting the oncoming fight. They all focused on keeping the small boy in their sights, though that was proving to a very difficult task. They had never known that Yugi could run like that.  
  
After about ten minutes, one-third of the normal time it took, they found themselves in the park. It went without saying that they were all completely confused as to why they were there.  
  
"YAMI!!!"  
  
Yugi's sudden scream caused them to jump out of their skins, but it did let them know where he had gone, and upon turning their eyes in his direction, they saw why he had took off like a rocket.  
  
There he was . . .  
  
The entire reason this had all started . . .  
  
The former pharaoh had returned . . .  
  
And this wouldn't have even been a bad thing had Kaiba not seen what Yugi did next.  
  
The chibi hikari leapt into Yami's arms and placed a wild kiss on his lips.  
  
####################################  
  
Cherry: And this is what a long writer's block will do to me when it finally lifts! I get inspired!  
  
Yugi: Hurrah! Yami's finally back!!  
  
Yami: (looks at Cherry) Why am I getting a nasty feeling about this?  
  
Cherry: (blinks innocently) Don't be so suspicious of me. I'm not completely evil.  
  
Yami: No, only 9/10.  
  
Cherry: Shut up! 


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't Sat Goodbye"  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Yugi: I sense impending doom.  
  
Yami: Cherry, what are you up to? Yugi's usually right when he senses something like this.  
  
Cherry: (whistles and doesn't answer)  
  
##########################################  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around his distressed Aibou, trying to calm the sobs that wracked his body. He had no such luck . . . not that he had really expected to. Yugi had been crying for hours, well into the night, and after the events at the park after he had returned, Yami wasn't too surprised.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Aibou, I have missed you so much!" Yami said softly into Yugi's ear after Yugi had finally seen fit to break the kiss. "You have no idea how empty I've felt without you near me."  
  
"And you have no idea how alone I've felt, even with our friends around," Yugi countered.   
  
Yami grinned sexily. "I think that maybe I could show you how much I've missed you tonight. What do you think?"  
  
Yugi blushed but smiled. "I think I'd like that. I keep on reliving that night in my dreams, and I always wonder if I'll ever get the chance to relive it in reality."  
  
"Then why wait?" Yami teased as he scooped Yugi into his arms and turned to head to the game shop.   
  
There was a soft thump behind them.  
  
Both of them turned sharply to see who had been spying on them, Yami damn near ready to send said snoop to the Shadow Realm. (A/n: Doesn't take much to get him mad, does it?) They both froze when they saw Ryou, Jounouchi, and Kaiba standing there. The thump they had heard had been Kaiba dropping his briefcase.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten everything when he'd heard Yami's voice, so it had been wiped clear out of his mind that he had yet to break things off with Kaiba.  
  
He hesitantly pulled himself from Yami's arms.  
  
"K-Kaiba, I . . . anou . . ." Yugi stammered.  
  
Kaiba's already ice-blue eyes became so cold that a penguin would have gotten frostbite. "That's just fine Yugi," he said, so coldly that Yami had to fight off a flinch. "I already had a suspicion that you weren't as interested in me as you pretended, so don't even try to apologize." He bent down and picked up his briefcase. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
With that, Kaiba walked away, leaving a pained petite teenager behind him. Yugi dropped to his knees.  
  
"Oh, Kaiba, I never meant to hurt you," Yugi whispered. Jounouchi and Ryou came over as Yami pulled Yugi to his feet.  
  
"Are you okay Yugi?" Ryou asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, Yug, are you alright?" Jounouchi said.  
  
Yugi didn't answer.  
  
Ryou was about to ask again when he caught sight of Yami shaking his head, indicating that he'd best leave his Aibou alone. Ryou sighed, not liking when Yugi was hurt, but knowing when to back off. Instead, he spoke to Yami. "I think I'm going to go home now. Yami, I'm glad to see you, but now's not the time to be catching up." Yami nodded his acknowledgement and Ryou left before Yugi could break into his inevitable tears. He absolutely abhorred seeing Yugi cry.  
  
Jounouchi, on the other hand, said, "Say, anou, do you want me to help you get him home?"  
  
Yami nodded and helped Jou get Yugi onto his back so that he could carry the small boy home.  
  
Yami was dumbfounded. He was glad that Yugi had not dwelt on him and had at least attempted to move on, in case he wasn't coming back, but KAIBA? Yugi could do so much better than him!! Even if Kaiba was good looking (something Yami would die before admitting), the guy was a Class-A asshole!! And even if he was glad that Yugi had tried to move on, part of him was slightly hurt that Yugi hadn't waited.  
  
He was snapped back to reality when he heard hitched sobs coming from the figure that Jou was carrying.  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
/I'm so sorry,/ Yugi said, oblivious to the fact that he was talking through his link with Yami. /I should never have gone out with . . . This never would have . . . I was so selfish . . ./ Yugi stopped and began to cry harder.  
  
When they reached the shop and after a holdup with Sugoroku, who wanted to know both how Yami had returned and why his grandson was crying, the pair brought the distraught hikari up to his room and gently lay him on the bed, where he proceeded to grasp the nearest pillow with his arms and sob into it.  
  
"I think I better go," Jounouchi whispered.  
  
"Don't tell the others I'm back yet," Yami replied. "They'll all come rushing to see me, and I don't think Yugi will appreciate being seen like this."  
  
"Hai," Jou replied. "Just give me a call when he does finally calm down." With that said, Jou left.  
  
Yami sat down next to Yugi. "Aibou?" he prodded gently.  
  
"Yami, I am so, so sorry!" Yugi burst out, suddenly turning and throwing himself into Yami's arms.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not waiting for you! For going out with Kaiba! For everything!" Yugi sobbed. "You must hate me so much right now . . ."  
  
"Iie Aibou," Yami whispered. "I could never hate you. In fact, and this is going to sound strange, but I am glad that you were able to at least try to move on. I won't deny that I was worried that you would cling for a long time to my memory."  
  
Yugi sniffled and his sobs lessened, but they didn't stop.  
  
"Please, Aibou, you know how much I care about you, and how much I want for you to be happy, and I knew that you holding on the a shadow of the past would hurt you. I am glad you tried to move on."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, tears still streaming down his face.  
  
"But Yami, you saw the look on Kaiba's face," Yugi whimpered. "You may be understanding and forgiving, even if I don't know how you could be, but he's not one to so easily forget. I hate to hurt people above anything else, you know that! What am I going to do? How can I face him now?" Yugi's sobs redoubled and continued for hours, with Sugoroku checking every half an hour to see if he was alright. (Yami would shoo him away every time he came around, knowing that Yugi needed to get this all out of his system.)  
  
Yami sighed. He had no idea that his leaving would cause so much trouble for his beloved. He had to think of something, or his dear Yugi may lose all sense of happiness.  
  
##########################################  
  
Yugi: (is crying for real)  
  
Cherry: What?  
  
Yami: (cuddles Yugi and glares at Cherry) Do you enjoy causing my Aibou such distress?  
  
Cherry: NO! Of course not! It's just that, well, I like a good angst story, and this was a prime idea! I couldn't stop myself!  
  
Yami: (gets up) I have had it with you! You'll pay for my Aibou's pain! (chases Cherry around the room)  
  
Cherry: GOMEN NASAI!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't Say Goodbye"  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Yugi: WAAAAAHHH!!! WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Yami: (is still chasing Cherry)  
  
Cherry: YAAAAAHHHH!!! HELP! HEEEEELLLLPPP!!!!!  
  
##########################################  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
I'm glad that it's Saturday. Aibou was up until nearly midnight before he cried himself to sleep. (Personally, I didn't know he could cry that much, as this is the second night in a row he's done it..)   
  
Looking at him now, it's almost like he never stopped crying. There are tear stains down his cheeks, and his pillowcase is soaked. I have no doubt in my mind that his eyes are going to be redder than mine when he wakes up. I also suspect that Yugi will want to avoid me for a little while, but that's not a problem since I'm planning on going out.  
  
I sigh and get up from where I'm sitting.  
  
Talking to Kaiba will not be easy, but it must be done.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~No one's POV~  
  
Yami headed down the staircase to speak with Sugoroku. He found him in the kitchen, making some breakfast.  
  
"Yami, are you hungry?" he asked.   
  
"No thanks," Yami answered. "I need to speak with you for a moment."  
  
"Sure," Sugoroku said, turning off the stove. "Is it about Yugi?"  
  
"Yes." Yami sighed. "I need a favor. I have a feeling that Yugi's friends will want to come and visit today. I need you to keep them away from Yugi for a while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yugi is going through a very rough emotional crisis. I think it would be best if he's left alone for a time."  
  
Sugoroku nodded. "Dare I even ask what happened?"  
  
Yami sighed again. "I'll explain it when I get back. Right now I need to go see Kaiba."  
  
Yami turned and left before the elderly man could ask why.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mokuba watched his brother sadly as he worked at his computer, typing furiously. Mokuba knew Seto well enough to know that the speed with which he was typing was a sign that he was very upset about something, but he knew better than to ask, because Mokuba was sure that it had to do with Yugi Moto. Seto didn't realize it, but Mokuba was well aware of his brother's feelings towards his dueling rival. And now, Mokuba knew that in some way, Yugi had hurt Seto. Badly.  
  
The doorbell rang suddenly, scaring the boy from his thoughts.   
  
"I'll get it!" he said to Seto, receiving no response. Mokuba wondered for a moment if Seto even knew he was in the room.  
  
When he opened the door, he nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"YAMI?"  
  
His yelp was loud enough for Seto to hear. Seto swiftly shut down his lap top and tried to hi-tail it to his bedroom, but Yami was at his study door before he could take two steps.  
  
"We need to talk," Yami said bluntly.   
  
Sighing, Kaiba sat down, motioning to a chair next to him. Yami took a seat as well.  
  
"Let me guess. This is about Yugi, right?" Kaiba said gruffly.  
  
Yami nodded. "I know this is going to sound bizarre coming out of me, but I need your help."  
  
Bizarre was an understatement.  
  
"MY help?" Kaiba yelled. "What do you need from me? Someone to clean up after you two have sex?"  
  
"I'm serious," Yami said calmly, having expected such a response. After all, Kaiba had hated him already, and after the park incident the other day, that was bound to have increased tenfold. "I need for you to come and talk to Yugi."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of what happened yesterday. Yugi told me that he was about to give you a gentle let down. . ."  
  
"You mean dump me," Kaiba growled.  
  
"If you must put it that way," Yami snapped, his patience being tested. "Anyway, he was about to break things off with you when I yelled out to him."  
  
"So that's why he just suddenly took off like that," Kaiba mused.  
  
"Hai. He obviously missed me much more than I thought he would, and took right off to come find me, forgetting that he hadn't broken up with you yet. You know full well that Yugi would rather die than hurt someone. I need for you to talk to him and make him understand that he wasn't responsible for what happened, because he won't listen to me. He's very upset, and he's hurting badly. He needs some comfort Kaiba, and though I hate to admit this, you're the best one for the job."  
  
Kaiba seemed to mull this over. The way it sounded, Yugi had just become excited, and had not purposely left him hanging. And it was the pharaoh's fault that this had happened, not Yugi's. That made much more sense anyway. It was so out of Yugi's character to play with someone's heart.  
  
Hold on a minute! If Yugi hadn't been playing with his heart, why had he gone out with him in the first place? Kaiba ran this question by Yami.  
  
Yami was startled because, honestly, he didn't know the answer. He thought for a moment before Kaiba said, "Maybe we should both talk to him."  
  
So they left the Kaiba mansion (after Kaiba scolded Mokuba for eavesdropping), and went to speak with Yugi.  
  
To say that Sugoroku was surprised when he saw Kaiba and Yami acting civil towards each other would have been like saying Kaiba was only slightly rich. He would have questioned, but Yami's expression did not invite speech. Instead he stood outside the door, listening anxiously as the boys spoke.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~Kaiba's POV~  
  
The second I saw Yugi, I understood what Yami had been talking about. Yugi was a mess. There were tear stains on his face, his eyes were red and puffy, and his face was flushed. He looked miserable.  
  
He looked shocked to see me; not that that surprised me. I was so cold to him at school yesterday that I might as well have given him frostbite. The poor boy went home in tears. I felt extremely guilty after that, but I couldn't make myself act any other way. Being cold is the only way I know to keep from getting hurt.  
  
"K-Kaiba?" he whispered croakily. I guess his throat was sore from crying so much.  
  
"Hai, it's me chibi ichi," I said softly, surprising myself with the use of the affectionate nickname.   
  
Yugi sat up. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated me for what I did."  
  
Yami sat down and put an arm around the boy's waist. (I wanted to attack him, but now wasn't the right time for jealousy.) "What would that be Aibou?" he cooed.  
  
Yugi looked at him like he was crazy. "For stringing Kai. . ."  
  
"Call me Seto," I interrupted, sitting down on his other side. He blinked at me.  
  
"Okay then, for stringing Seto along like that. I mean, sure I did have feelings for him at one point. . ."  
  
"You did?" Yami said sharply. Yugi looked guilty.  
  
"I did, but it was before I fell in love with you." Then he stopped. "No, that's not right. I did still have feelings for him after I fell in love, but they just weren't as strong as before. I thought that maybe, just maybe, he could fill the space in my heart you left, Yami, but I was wrong. Very wrong." Yugi turned to me. "It has nothing to do with you, Kai-Seto. It was entirely me. I was trying to replace someone who was completely irreplaceable."  
  
"So why try to replace him at all?" I asked. I had to know.  
  
"Because Yami said to me before he left that he wanted me to try and move on. He wanted me to try and forget about him, because he was pretty sure he wasn't coming back, but he obviously did, and I ran to see him without breaking up with you first and I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"  
  
Yugi started to cry again. I moved to hold him, but Yami stopped me. At first I thought it was because he didn't want me to touch his boyfriend, which was understandable, but then he said, "Aibou, have you been listening to yourself? You weren't stringing Kaiba along, you were honestly trying to move on. And it's really my fault that you forgot to break up with him, so don't beat yourself up about it. Right Kaiba?"  
  
"That's right. I never really thought about what it must have been like for you to be separated from Yami like that. I mean, even if you two weren't together, that would have caused you some emotional confusion. I'm not upset with you, at least, not anymore." And to my very great surprise, I really wasn't. I truly understood now, and I couldn't stay upset at Yugi.  
  
Yugi looked like a prisoner on death row who had suddenly been proclaimed innocent and free. "Do you mean that? Do you really mean that?" he asked hopefully.  
  
I gave him a sincere smile. "I really mean that. I don't know how I could stay upset with someone as beautiful as you anyway."  
  
Yugi blushed, but he gave me the most beautiful smile I have seen in my entire life. At least, until Yami said, "Now tell me Aibou, how many tears do you have stored away in there? I haven't seen so much water since the time we went to the water park!" Yugi then turned to glare at Yami, and then smacked him with a tear-soaked pillow.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled. Then, sadly, he caught me snickering. He then turned his fluffy weapon of doom upon me. "You too!"  
  
Yami and I ran out of the room, almost hitting the old man. When Yugi saw that his grandfather had been listening at the door, he grabbed a second pillow and came after all of us.  
  
And to be honest, I don't think I've had so much fun in my life as right then, running scared from a pillow-wielding Yugi.  
  
##########################################  
  
Yugi: (has a bright smile on his face) You actually fixed it! I thought this was unfixable! You made the problem go away!  
  
Yami: I'm surprised that Kaiba understood. Ra knows how much of an asshole he is.  
  
Cherry: Yeah, I know, but honestly how could anyone stay upset with Yugi for very long?  
  
Yami: True, very true.  
  
Cherry: Anyways, sorry for the long time between updates, but this was a tight little corner I backed myself into. There will be one more chapter after this one, then this story is finished.  
  
Yugi & Yami: HOORAY!!!  
  
Cherry: But I've got a sequel in the works, since I'm kinda leaving some things hanging.  
  
Yugi & Yami: AAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!  
  
Cherry: No, no, boys, you won't be the prisoners next story! I promise!  
  
Yugi: You mean that?  
  
Cherry: Sadly, I do.  
  
Yugi: THANK YOU!!! (kisses Cherry on the cheek)  
  
Cherry: (faints) 


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't Say Goodbye"  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Cherry: Well, guys, this is the final chapter of the story. After I'm done writing, I'll let you go free.  
  
Yugi & Yami: YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Cherry: Just as a heads up, though, I think you'll like this story, especially you Yami.  
  
Yami: Why's that?  
  
Cherry: Lemony goodness baby!!  
  
Yami: Alright! Now that's what I wanted to see!  
  
Yugi: (blushing) Me too.  
  
Cherry: Tee-hee! Yugi likes his lemons!  
  
##########################################  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! YAMI, YOU'RE BACK!!!!" Anzu squealed as she leapt into the spirit's arms, glomping him.  
  
"Ack! It's good to see you too Anzu!" Yami chocked out as Anzu administered a death hold.  
  
"Hey! Anzu! Let the guy breathe!" Jounouchi said, prying the over-excited girl off of Yami.  
  
"Oh, well, can you blame me?" Anzu asked as she recomposed herself.  
  
"Not really," Yugi admitted as he threw his own arms around Yami.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you back, buddy," Honda said.  
  
It was the next day. Yugi had called all of their friends and invited them over. It went without saying that his friends were surprised to hear Yugi sounding like his old self again. They were interested, and when they got there, the first person they saw was Yami, which was about the time that Anzu attacked him.   
  
"Hey, Jou, Ryou, how come you two aren't surprised?" Otogi asked. (A/n: Forgive me if I spelled his name wrong. Originally, he wasn't going to be in the story at all, but then I thought, why not?)  
  
"We knew," Ryou answered.  
  
"You did? Why didn't you tell us?" Mai demanded.  
  
"Well, there was a bit of a crisis that needed solving first," Jou said evasively.   
  
"Speaking of which, Yugi, how's . . ." Ryou left the sentence hanging, knowing that Yugi would get who and what he meant.  
  
"Oh, he's okay. I think he's more upset than he's letting on, but I'm pretty sure he's alright," Yugi answered.  
  
"Who?" Mai and Otogi asked simultaneously.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Jou teased. This spurred an argument between Jou and Honda, but the others were so used to their immaturity that they just laughed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Truth be told, Yugi was right about Kaiba. The young CEO was hurting pretty bad, and who doesn't after a break-up with someone you still like, but he was dealing with it by reminding himself that Yugi was back to his normal, cheerful self. If that meant him being the arms of the dark pharaoh, then so be it. Kaiba wanted nothing more than for Yugi to be happy.  
  
"Seto? You okay with all of this?" Mokuba asked his brother.  
  
"Actually, Mokuba, I think I am," Kaiba answered honestly. "I'll get over it, someday."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yami and Yugi were both feeling a little passionate that night after their friends left. They hadn't had much romantic time alone since Yami had come back, and now that they finally were alone, they weren't going to waste it.   
  
"Is the door locked, Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Hai," Yami mumbled in reply, distracted with getting Yugi's collar off. He growled as he fumbled with the buckle. "Damn it! Why do we even wear these stupid things?"  
  
Yugi giggled and helped Yami get the collar off. The moment it was away from his neck, Yami attacked the now-exposed pale skin, pulling a moan from his Hikari. He sucked at the skin a little harder, making his mark.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi had been pulling Yami's clothes off of him. He'd had an easier time with Yami's collar than Yami had had with his, and he was now taking off his and Yami's jackets. Just like last time, Yami didn't notice any of this happening until Yugi started to suck on his neck and moved a hand under his shirt.  
  
"Oh Ra," Yami moaned. "Aibou. . ."  
  
Yugi mentally smirked and licked Yami's neck before biting him. Yami moaned louder. Under different circumstances, Yugi would have been afraid of his grandfather hearing them, but right now, he couldn't have cared less if he walked in on them.  
  
Yami pulled Yugi away from his neck so that they could remove their shirts, and then he pressed his lips against Yugi's pulling the small teen into a soul-crushing kiss. They fell onto the bed, Yami laying on top of Yugi, both able to feel the evidence of the other's arousal.   
  
Yami moved away from Yugi's lips and began to kiss his way down Yugi's body, stopping when he came to the younger one's nipples. He licked, kissed, bit, sucked, anything you can think of that would bring a person pleasure, and he had Yugi almost screaming. Then he continued his journey south, removing Yugi's pants. Before he could descend on his koi, though, he felt two small hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Nah-uh, not this time," Yugi said. He pushed Yami onto his back. "It's your turn."  
  
He peeled Yami's pants off and quickly descended on his koibito's manhood, drawing a growl from Yami.  
  
"Oh gods! Oh Ra!" Yami moaned as Yugi's little mouth worked magic. Yugi ran his tongue up and down Yami's manhood, causing the former pharaoh to scream. Then, one more good, hard suck was all Yami needed. He came heavily, screaming out Yugi's name. Yugi couldn't quite swallow all of Yami's seed, but he did get most of it.  
  
"You taste delicious, koi," Yugi whispered sexily, licking his lips in a very seductive manner. The sight made Yami hard again almost immediately.  
  
Very soon, Yugi found himself on his back with a very aroused spirit pressed against his body. "You're being a very naughty boy tonight, Aibou," Yami said. "Now I have to teach you what happens to naughty boys."  
  
Yugi grinned at his dark and reached into a drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a tube of lubricant. Yami blinked at him.  
  
"I had some very rough nights while you were gone, koi," Yugi said, handing Yami the lube. Smirking, Yami lubed three fingers and slid one into Yugi, gently stretching him. After adding the second, he noticed Yugi wince in pain.   
  
"Do you want to stop, Aibou?" he asked.  
  
"No! Don't stop!" Yugi cried. Yami nodded and slipped in the third finger, making Yugi yelp from the pain. To make it up to him, Yami pressed his fingers in until he found that one spot that would make Yugi see stars. It took him a moment, but he found it and poked it, causing Yugi to arch his back and scream from the pure pleasure. He poked it a few more times, and then removed his fingers and lubed himself so he could gently slide into Yugi.  
  
"OH! OH GOD!" Yugi screamed in pleasure as Yami struck the pleasure point as soon as he entered Yugi. (A/n: Is he good or what? Right Yugi? Yugi: Keep writing!!!) Smirking, Yami began to move, continually striking Yugi's prostrate. Yugi screamed with every thrust, and even more when Yami began stroking his manhood in time with their movements.  
  
"OH GOD!! YAMI!! I'M GOING TO . . . OH!!! YAAAAAMMMIIIIII!!!!!!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs as he came, pulling Yami into oblivion right behind him. Their energy spent, Yami and Yugi collapsed against each other.  
  
"That felt so good," Yugi whispered hoarsely.  
  
"It did," Yami agreed. "You do realize, of course, that with all that screaming we were doing that your grandfather would have heard us."  
  
"Don't care right now," Yugi answered. He cuddled against Yami. "Aishiteru Yami."  
  
"Aishiteru, Aibou," Yami purred as they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
##########################################  
  
Cherry: That's it. That's the end of the story. Well, that's the end of this particular part of it.  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Cherry: Remember? Sequel!  
  
Yugi: Oh, right.  
  
Cherry: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my stories!! I love you all so much!! (hands out Yami and Yugi kissie plushies) And don't worry about my other story "Dark and Light." I will get back to it soon. I'm just hitting a roadblock. So anyways, once again, I love all you reviewers and thank you so much!! 


End file.
